Immortal
by Syndic-Machiavelli
Summary: Post-film. Who is dead and who will rise again to victory? Selene has no allies, just when she is in unprecedented danger and needs them most. And how much of Kraven's revelations are true? NOT a SeleneMichael fic. A friend's - permanently on hiatus .
1. Revival

Immortal

I. Sanguis Vita Est

"Not dead..." The thought drifted through his mind as he lay there on the cold stone floor, wondering how he got there. For a while, he had no idea how long, all he was aware of was an agonising pain in his head, and the knowledge of the growing unsteadiness of his thoughts. Gathering his last consciousness, he recalled the events of the last few hours. First, there had been the fight with the lycans, then, the confrontation with Selene. In his mind, he saw again her sword come down in the blow that had severed his head and left him here, weak and vulnerable, almost dead in the dark. Tentatively, he experimented with the limited options open to him. He could not walk, nor could he lie there for the rest of his immortal life. The only way he could continue to exist would be for him to either be taken in (not likely, as the place seemed deserted), or to call Selene in her sleep and force her to regenerate him. Yes, that was the best way, although it would take his entire remaining mind, and could break his shaky hold on life.

Reaching out, he found her sleeping mind. With each effort, he delved into her dreams, and inserted himself into her unconscious. From there, he made her walk, still sleeping, away from that abomination, Michael, and retrace her steps back to the sewer. The entire journey took over three hours, and his mind was weak, and Selene was putting up unexpected resistance. Haltingly, though, she made her way down to Viktor's lifeless body. Quickly, pleased at his success, he forced her to give blood, and lots of it, in order to set in motion his regeneration. Then, he thought, he would take revenge on those who had betrayed him...especially her, the cause of his present condition. As he felt the life pour back into his body, he saw her grow weaker. The effort on her already tired frame might kill her— he didn't much care anymore. Now he had realised that she was like Sonja in more than her face; she had Sonja's weakness as well.

Selene, now merely a spectator as Viktor moved her, watched in horror as she was made to give life back to him. Terrified, she felt the energy drain out of her, as Viktor's minor wounds began to heal. Soon, she knew, his head would heal, and there would be nowhere in the world for her to hide from his revenge, if, indeed, he didn't kill her now. Desperately, she tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. Now, she had no control over he movements, and felt herself grow faint, until Viktor stood, and she tumbled, finally free, onto the ground.

When thought next moved unhindered through her brain, she was surrounded by Lycans. Instinctively, she looked for a weapon, as she attempted to lift herself to her feet. However, weakened as she was, she just fell back, helpless. Then as she remembered where she was, she recalled that they were no longer the enemy. Now, it was Viktor, her long-time mentor, who she wanted to kill, especially now he had drained her in order to return from the edge of death.  
"Mmmph." she had tried to murmur an explanation or greeting, but her slackened muscles had failed her. Looking into an unknown lycan's face, all she could do was let herself be carried back to the Lycan camp. 


	2. Ashes to Ashes

Immortal

II. Fraxini ad Fraxinos

"Selene!" Michael came running. _Strange_, she thought_. I never noticed how possessive he was._ Since her encounter with Viktor, all her love for Michael seemed to have evaporated. Now, all she saw was a recently-human annoyance.  
"Go away! Not now," she said.   
"But—"  
"I said go away! I don't have time for you!" Infuriated, she turned her face to the wall. So it was that she missed Michael's sob of confusion, as he walked away from the bed she had been recuperating in.  
Soon, there would be questions. Everyone knew that she had escaped with Michael, running from the anger of the covens. Now, she had been found lying where Viktor's body had been, with no sign of Viktor, and dried blood on her wrist. There was only one viable conclusion; Viktor was arisen, and, once again, it was Selene's fault.

After to days in bed, Selene was ready to resume her life. Since she had seen Michael, there was no hope of there ever again being love between them. She did not want to be forever alone: the Lycans were her only choice.  
As she realised this, the same young Lycan who had found her entered her room.

"Hello!" she said, with irritating brightness which clawed its way into Selene's headache. "My name is Areye."  
"Selene."  
"I know — you killed Victor, ran off with Michael, blah blah blah."  
"Blah blah blah?"   
"Human expression", Areye replied, a little embarrassed. Selene rolled her mental eyes.  
"Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm the new Lycan leader. Lucian (may he ever rest peacefully) appointed me in the event of his death." _Oh god_, thought Selene, _she reminds me of Erika. She even looks like her. Blonde hair, big blue eyes_.  
"I have something to show you,"continued Areye, oblivious to Selene's moody silence. Leading the disgruntled vampire by the hand, Areye chattered on, until the mismatched pair reached a dark chamber, guarded by a formidable security system. Inside, there was a lone table, with a single ornate bottle upon it.   
"Sonja's ashes," whispered Areye reverentially. "All that was left of her after Viktor killed her. What I mean is.. well.. .you regenerated Viktor, and, well, _she _was also a vampire and..."   
"You want me to bring her back."


End file.
